


Stronger Together, Darling.

by Ryan_El



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nonbinary Character, Out of Character Kara Danvers, Possible trans character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_El/pseuds/Ryan_El
Summary: They never would have thought that one day, their life would be like that. Not the happy one, no.The 'How can I make it stop" one.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Ruby Arias & Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. If Only...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody !
> 
> First things first, happy new year ! May it bring you whatever you wish for !
> 
> So, as this is my second fit, please keep in my that it's not perfect. Also, I don't know where it will take me, and you, but I do hope it will be a long ride.
> 
> I created a Spotify playlist for this fic. These are the songs I listen while writing it, so, through them, you maaaaaay know what will possibly happen in the next chapters!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0RqMBUA0bHz1lvuUN0kj0n?si=Yg-H_YqsTROQrT7HjQKD7Q 
> 
> Yeah, I know, I tend to ramble ! See you at the end of the chapter for more blah-blah !

“GET OUT!”

Two words. Two words that will haunt her forever. To this day, they were still stuck in her head, indefinitely.

It is said that eighty percent of the consequences come from twenty percent of the causes. She never would have imagined that one day, her life would resemble the Pareto Principle. And here she is today. Alone. Lonely. Feeling worthless.

A long time ago, she was a bubbly little girl, loving life, and all its flaws. Now, those flaws were everywhere. And if only she could put an end to it. Death, loss, humiliation… The little girl is long gone. In its place, only someone’s shell was left.

A long time ago, she dreamt of being happy, of being someone her loved ones could be proud of… She was doomed from the beginning, she guesses.

The only thing she is dreaming of now is to be free. To be finally free. Everything went wrong from the beginning, and it will go on and on.

If only…


	2. Today I Felt A Switch In My Vein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING : mentions of suicide ! (the scene is briefly described but still, be careful)
> 
> If you have something against non-binary and trans people, you know the way out !
> 
> Be ready for some fluff !
> 
> And of course, enjoy !

_Nine years later…_

_*knock knock*_

At the sound, a brunette woman barreled down the stairs in direction of the front door. Out of breath and panicking, she theatrically opened it but immediately rushed back to the stairs.

“Thank fucking God, Sam ! Never. You hear me ! Never again ! I’m never baby-sitting your spawn ever again !”

“Um ma’am ?” This caused the brunette to stop dead in her tracks. The deep melodious voice wasn’t Sam’s, no. She turned around to look at the stranger in the doorway, her heart beating frantically.

“You’re not Sam ? I’m sorry, what can I…” Her voice drifted off, the sight of the stranger taking her breath away. _And what a beautiful sight it is._

Old black military combat boots, stained blue jeans and a snugged black short sleeved t-shirt carefully hugging their biceps and those- “Ma’am?”

The stranger’s voice was even more hesitant than before.

“What ? Oh ! I’m sorry, but your colleague already came by an hour ago. You’re firefighter too, aren’t you ? I mean, with the muscles and all, I’m sure you’re one too. I’m really sorry I don’t have time right now but I’ll make sure to write a check as soon as I can. My assistant will send it to you-“

The brunette suddenly stopped herself as she realized two things. One : never in her life as she ever rambled. Never, until now. Two : the handsome stranger’s face was impassive. If she wasn’t scared of the silence, she would ask them to be her partner at her friend’s next poker night. However, now, she was contemplating running to her friend’s child and locking themselves in the bathroom.

“Are you Miss Arias?” The voice, still hesitant as ever.

“And who’s asking?,” she replied, on edge.

“I was called to repair Miss Arias’ “broken by a fucking three-year old” bathroom sink.”

“I thought Sam was- OH MY GOD!” Instantly, all colors drained from her face. The brunette rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom. The supposed firefighter, realizing the problem might be a bigger one, quickly grabbed their rusty toolbox, closed the door behind them and followed the woman. The sight they came upon in the bathroom almost made them smile. Almost.

The previously mentioned three-year old was pretending to swim on the quickly growing pool of water, only dressed in a diaper and floaties on her arms. The woman however, with her own tools, was frantically trying to repair the damage.

“Sup’Man! Sup’Man!” While trying to assess the damage, the brunette curiously looked at the child but jumped when she saw the imposing frame of the stranger.

“Fu-Fudge ! Fudge ! And here I thought the Man of Steel himself was going to finish me off. Lucky me guess.”

Not wasting a moment to start working, the stranger approached and crouched down on his knees, careful of the little girl behind him.

“It’s clogged.” Right after they said it, the now supposed Superman relative grabbed the nearest basin and placed it under the pipe. Meanwhile, Sam’s friend continued her examination.

The handsome looking person is tall, nearing six foot one at least, muscled but not in a bulky way, short dirty blond hair that keeps on falling onto their eyes. But what made her weak in the knees were those eyes. They were not the usual blue shade, no. They were almost navy and she had never this shade of blue before, and yet she has met hundreds of people. They were almost surreal. Although, something else was a concern to her. She could see that this person was naturally tanned, being in National City will do that to you. _Well, almost everyone._ Yet, she could decipher a certain paleness to their skin, not a sickly paleness, but a shade that still worried her.

As they had their head under the sink, this was the moment the three-year old decided to jump on the stranger’s side, her little arms circling their neck. “SUP’MAN!”

“Ruby ! Sto-“

“Hey you.” The voice was a little gruff but it made her stop. In other situations, she would never have let someone talk to Ruby, alone be near her. However, her instinct was not warning her, like she could almost trust them. But it was this voice that cracked all the barriers down. It was soft, and she could clearly hear an amused tone in it.

“Wooby ! My name Wooby !”

“Well Ruby, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Asher.”

“ASH-AH! ASH-AH!”

“You just sounded like a French man sneezing while saying my name. Are you sure you are three ?” Despite being something she would never do too, she couldn’t help but burst out laughing. The comparison was terribly accurate. And the fact that Ruby laughed too, her heart melted a little bit more. They were not talking to her like she was a baby. Or was it because they had never children before ?

Although, what she did not see was the now named Asher looking at her with a curious glint in their eyes. Shaking their head to get out of their daze, they focused back on the clogged pipe.

“Ash-ah Sup’Man ?”

“No, I am not.” Despite being said softly, Asher turned their head and their face immediately came across a pounting monkey. They did not know why but it hurt them to see the little girl that way. And before they could stop themselves, they backpedaled. “I am not. But do you want to know a secret ?”

At this, she perked up, waiting to be filled on the secret. She repeatedly nodded her head. Taking it in their hands to stop her from hurting herself, he whispered. “Careful. I may not be Superman, but I do know him.”

“NO! Ash-ah he friend wit Sup’Man!”

“Ruby, don’t use-“

“I am. We met a long time ago.”

“Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-“

“Monkey, you need to breath.”

“-aaaah.” The little girl, completely out of breath, coughed. Asher was quick to pat her gently on the back, helping her get her breath back. “There you go, Monkey.”

Back to focusing on their work, Asher finally unclogged the pipe. Still, the object escaped his fingers and went down the pipe. It needed to be taken out or else it would clog the pipe again. And if the disaster the bathroom is now in was caused by this, they certainly did not want a next time. The blonde was reaching for the-

“Ash-ah?” And by the sound of Ruby’s voice, Asher knew that the question will be a difficult one.

“Yes, Monkey?” Asher sensed something was bothering the little girl. They did not know what came over them, but they wanted to keep her happy, safe and healthy. For once in a long time, warmth filled Asher’s body.

They could see that it was important, even a sensitive subject. And it was confirmed when she looked up at the brunette. At the glance, sadness filled the woman’s eyes. Asher put the tools on the ground and turned to face their two observers. The woman then turned her sight to Asher and began speaking with a voice full of sadness and regret.

“When Sam and I were in college, we met this person in one of our common classes. They were secretive, discreet, almost like a ghost. Two months into our freshman year, we were asked to be paired up for a class project. The number of students was odd and therefore was had to be a group of three. Sam went and asked the person if they wanted to be paired up with us. As time passed, they were still discreet, but they opened up with us. By the end of the year, we were all best friends, and that’s when Riley came out to us.” Asher wanted to reach out to her as she drifted off. They knew these stories. All was well until it was not. They lived so many like these. Seeing a box of tissues nearby, they grabbed it and passed it on to the woman. Sensing the sadness too, Ruby went and hugged the woman.

“Thank you. I guess you know what happens next, huh ? Riley came out to us as nonbinary. Of course, Sam and I were supportive. They were our best friend and never would have abandoned them. But it wasn’t the case for everybody. Rumors were spread on campus. Some heard them but did nothing, others didn’t care and- Oh gosh, I’m sorry.” Tears fell down from her eyes and kept on running down her cheeks. She quickly grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes. “I’m sorry. At first, it was just words. But words became shoulder bumping. And- and shoulder bumping became punches and spitting. It was worse and worse. Sam and I did everything to protect Riley : one of us always with them, lawsuits were filled, and we even hired a bodyguard ! But Riley, they didn’t want all that. They told us we couldn’t stay friends with them and pushed us away. But we were like ants, we couldn’t stay away. We repaired our friendship and Riley was becoming stronger. Until one night.” She was on the verge of sobbing, taking big breaths and trying to keep it together. She put her hands on Ruby’s ears, opened her mouth and-

“A gunshot.” A tall, brown-haired woman appeared in the bathroom doorway. The resemblance with Ruby was striking. Asher could simply deduce that this was Sam. “Lena and I were climbing up the stairs of our apartment, takeout in our hands, when we heard the gunshot. That’s when we knew that Riley wasn’t becoming stronger. She was hiding her feelings from us, not wanting us to worry anymore.” She approached her friend and daughter and kneeled, kissing both of their foreheads. “We rushed up the stairs. Before stopping to try and open the door, that we knew would be closed, I ran into, knocking the door from its hinges. I couldn’t care less.” Unlike the brunette, her voice was impassive, devoid of all emotions. As she paused, Asher knew what was coming. “There was blood everywhere. Our best friend shot themselves in the head. It was useless but we still tried to bring them back. They were gone. Just because motherfuckers were bothered by it. Gosh, they were just living their life but no! Riley didn’t kill themselves, their words and actions did. We tried everything from day one, but these fuckers will always have the last word huh.” A somber look passed on her face, and Asher could understand why. But then, she turned to Asher, and her face softened. Sensing what was coming next, Lena stood up, Ruby still in her arms. “We don’t want to push you to tell us anything but if you have any problems, reach out to anyone. You may look strong, look at you, but your mind… We may not be friends, but you’re still someone that deserves to live happily.”

With that, she took her little girl in her arms and left the bathroom. The brunette, still trying to keep her tears in, opened her mouth but quickly shut it and left the room too, in a hurry. Deeply touched by the story, Asher looked at their hands. From the moment they saw the brunette, they could decipher sadness in their eyes. Now, they could understand why. Only, they knew that what happened to Riley was one of the many things the brunette endured in her life.

But they were here for something, repair the bathroom. Asher tried to put what happened to the back of their mind, not wanting to ruin the bathroom even more. After having completely unclogged the pipe, he searched for rags to mop the floor. Quietly putting their tools back in the toolbox, Asher reached for the soaked rags and made his way down the stairs. As they came into the living room, they came upon Ruby playing with colored cubes. Seeing her new hero, the little girl ran to Asher and smiled up at him.

“Hey, Monkey ? Do you know where your mom is ?” Nodding, she took their right wrist in her hand, as Asher was carrying his toolbox in theirs. Energetically, she guided them to the kitchen. Both friends were drinking coffee, somber looks on their faces. All traces of tears were long gone.

“Miss Arias ? The bathroom is repaired.” Having not seen the blonde enter the room, both women jumped at the sound.

“Oh! Already ?” She was told by Lena that the plumber arrived ten minutes before she did.

“It was only a clogged pipe. It just needed to be unclogged. I am sorry but I took some rags to mop the floor.” Asher lifted their left hand to show the pile of rags. “Where can I put them?”

“Thank you for that. Now I know why my spawn was wearing floaties on her arms. Gosh, where did she even find them ? Give them to me, I’ll put them in the washer.” She grabbed the pile from Asher and exited the room.

Then, only silence filled the kitchen. Not wanting to intrude by looking around, Asher looked at his feet. And again, they missed the brunette looking at them.

“Um, Asher ? It’s Asher, right ?” The brown haired woman came back into the kitchen.

“It is, Ma’am.”

“Oh, please! Call me Sam ! ‘Ma’am’ makes me feel like an old lady. Oh, yeah ! Why was one of my bra in the pile of rugs ?” Sam curiously looked at the blonde. She supposed they would not be the type to intrude but you could never be too sure. At the question, her friend’s eyes widened, and her right eyebrow was perfectly lifted.

“It was what clogged the piped. I would never intrude your private life.” Sam could only see honesty in their eyes.

“Okay, but how did my br- Ruby ? You wouldn’t happen to know why, would you ?”

The little girl was still clinging to Asher’s wrist. As her mother fixed her with an amused glance, she moved to hide behind the tall plumber’s legs.

“It was Santa. I see him.” All adults had different reactions to that whispered statement. A deadpan expression took over Sam’s face, her friend spit the coffee she was currently drinking and choking on it and Asher, well Asher’s face was still impassive. However, both women saw them kneeled before the little girl and whispered something in her ear. Ruby then straightened, and still gripping Asher’s wrist, stated firmly.

“Sorry, Mommy. It was me. I be like you Mommy but I fall. Had to hide cause messy.” At that, Sam did not know if she wanted to cry of laughter, kiss the plumber or be proud of her daughter’s thinking.

“Rubes, baby, next time, just tell me, okay ?”

“Yes, Mommy.” Not wanting her mother to change her mind, she let go of Asher’s hands and ran back into the living room.

Sam shook her head at her daughter’s behavior. She then turned to Asher. “Well, thank you, for the bathroom and Ruby. Glad someone can make her tell the truth. My God, what am I gonna do with her ? Just tell me how much the repairing was.”

“Nothing.” Again, both women were surprised.

“Nothing ?” Sam was intrigued.

“Nothing. What you shared with me was enough payment.” Asher made a turn to leave but Sam’s voice kept them from exiting.

“Please, it was just a story. Well, a very personal and emotional story but without checking, I know that you did more than unclogging the pipe, right ?” Asher could only look sheepish at the remark. “So, please, let me repay you for that.”

“I insist. What you shared was, as you said it, personal, and it made me think too. Next time you need a pipe to be unclogged, I’ll make sure to charge you double.”

“Then, I’ll intentionally clog one tomorrow and call you right after.” She winked, and for once in a long time, Asher smiled. True, it was a small one, but it was still a smile.

Asher turned to leave except something else interrupted them. They turned back to both women, looking at the ground. “Thank you for sharing a part of your stories with me. Thank you for considering that I could be a non-binary person. I- I do not know if I am. Many things happened, and until now, I… People always assume, so I don’t really have a say in that. So thank you. But maybe, if we see each other again, could you please use ‘he/him’ pronouns ? Thank you again and have a good day.” Not waiting for an answer, Asher quickly made his way to the front door, only stopping to wave at his three-year old accomplice.

By the time Sam and Lena reached the door and opened it, the driveway had been empty. They both looked at each other, silently communicating with the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I really hope you liked it !
> 
> Tell me anything in the comments, where you think the story will go...
> 
> Also, if you know from which song the title of the chapter is from, you maaaaaay receive a surprise...
> 
> See you soon !


	3. All Bad Things Come To An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! 
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay but here it is !
> 
> TW ! Child Verbal Abuse
> 
> Oh, and enjoy !

_“KARA!”_

_The blonde little girl jumped at the yell. She tried to hide what she was working on, in vain, which seemed to anger even more the intruder._

_“How many times have I told you not to do that ?! You were chosen by the Science Guild ! How can you still betray them, the most sought-after Guild on Krypton ! It’s an honor to be part of it, and you ? You want to be part of- of that **group** ! Put that down and go to your room. NOW !”_

_Kara didn’t have a choice but to follow her mother’s order. Putting the object down, she quietly walked to her room. Once again, she felt humiliated._

_At nine years old, she was already promised a great and successful future on Krypton. One she never wished for. Her intelligence made grown men blush. At school, she skipped four classes. It could have been six, at her mother’s pressure, but the principle cared for her well-being._

_But what nobody understand is that she didn’t have a choice. From the beginning, her path was perfectly traced and crafted. She clearly had no say on her own life._

_Before her birth, rumors were spread on the House of El’s faith on Krypton and Rao. But what every Kryptonian didn’t know was that the rumors were true. And what better way to hide the truth than making their child a pawn in their game. Thrust your child in the most notorious Guild after having shaped her for many years, and she will direct all the attention on herself, instead of her parents._

_Kara may be nine and a genius, but she was not innocent. She knew what her parents were scheming. Her aunt did too._

_Being the twin sister of her mother, her aunt was also tarnished with the rumors. You would think she would try to dispel them. Except, Astra In-Ze, member of the Military Guild, was gathering evidence of these rumors to indict her sister and her mate, Alura Zor-El and Zor-El. All the while, she was protecting her niece, raising as if she was hers._

_Entering her room, Kara closed the door and leant on it. The ritual was the same everytime. Her mother would grab the object, throw it angrily at the nearest wall, order Kelex, their robotic assistant, to toss the debris in the bin and storm out of their home._

_What, again, her mother didn’t know was that Kara tinkered Kelex making not obeying to this specific order. It took her too many weeks to find the different components. She would not let her mother ruin this project._

_As she heard the front door being slammed closed, she quietly opened her own and padded to the pile of debris. Just as she crouched, a soft voice interrupted her._

_“Kara ?” She knew the voice by heart. Kara tried to hide what she was doing but a hand on her right shoulder stopped her._

_“Kara ? What are yo- She did it again, didn’t she ?” Her aunt’s voice had the same resignation as each time._

_Kara gathered the debris and made her way to her room. Ignoring her aunt, she installed herself at her desk and began repairing the damage done to the object._

_“Kara, please ? Look at me.” She could hear the trepidation in her voice. And this scared Kara, because Aunt Astra never gets scared. She turned her chair around to look at her aunt. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, an emotion on her face that Kara had never seen on her before. One she would find the source of minutes later._

_Kara saw her patting the bed, wanting her to come sit beside her._

_“What were you working on, Little One ?” A soft tone taking over her voice._

_“You told me a few months ago that you were getting more and more hurt. So I designed something to prevent you from hurting anymore.” Kara’s confidence kicked back in._

_“Little One, I said-“_

_“-that the rumors were getting more forceful. Meaning that you’re taking the worst of it.”_

_Astra looked longingly at her niece. “I wish you were not that intelligent for your age.” A sigh escaped her lips. “Well, what will I have to add to my uniform then ?” At the question, Kara immediately perked up._

_“I studied what you told me, in your stories, and deducted the kinds of harm you were most likely to receive in combat. Most of the time, enemies underestimate you, seeing as you are a woman. They don’t want to kill you at first, just knock you out. And that can take its tole on your body if the harm is repeated many times ! So this object, in the shape of our crest, will absorb the radiations of the punches or anything else. But that’s the first step ! I was thinking of creating a sort of glove connected to the crest, so that when the gauge is full, you could activate it and throw a super punch !” Kara mimicked the action, her aunt watching her, amused._

_“You know, Little One ? You, a nine-year old child that should not worry about those things, is taking more care of than my own husband or sister.”_

_Astra felt sadness creeping on her. Not for herself, no. But for the prodigy sitting beside her. She swore to herself that she would do anything in her power to protect her. **Rao bless her, she suffered enough already.**_

****

_“I could say the same for you, Aunt Astra.”_

_“I know, my child. I know.” And she truly knew. Whatever happens next, she knew that she will always have one person on her side. She went for the pile of debris on the desk when she saw the look on her niece’s face. Before she could open her mouth, the blonde girl beat her to it._

_“I heard Mother say something last night.”_

_Astra’s jaw tightened. Again, she knew where this was going._

_“She wished I was like her friend Esa Tahk-Ta’s son, always listening to his parents.” She paused, her jaw also tightening. “She said she wished they had never tinkered with the birthing matrix, so that I could be born a boy like I should have been. I would have been selected by the Military Guild and gone many times for my training.”_

_She turned to look at her aunt with so much despair in her eyes that Astra could not resist taking her in her arms. And the fact that she was not crying was the worst. All her tears have already been shed a long time ago._

_“I know they only wanted me so I could stop the rumors, but they could at least pretend to like me, no ?”_

_“I…” Astra was speechless. How do you comfort someone when even them know that it will never get better ?_

_“Sometimes I wish I was a boy too.” That attracted Astra’s attention. The tall brunette woman with a white streak in her hair carefully looked at her nie- child. She stayed quiet, not wanting them to withdraw, and pulled them closer into her chest._

_“It’s like both my mind and body know it. And I know what happens at sixteen. I- I just want things to be different. What if what they did with the matrix messed me up. I know I’m not like Tesa. And I don’t want to be like her or the other girls.”_

_Astra took a few seconds to think before speaking, trading carefully with her words._

_“Firstly, Little One, you are not messed up. Your parents are. You are brave, strong, intelligent and loving. This is who you are. Also, what about the boys ? Is it the same as with the girls ?”_

_“No, it’s funnier. They don’t care about my looks or brains, except when we need to come up with new pranks. They say I get the best ideas !” They looked up from their aunt’s chest with the biggest smile on their face she has yet ever seen. Her heart aches for her child._

_“Do you-“_

_CRASH!_

_Immediately, Astra put Kara down on the bed and stood before them. She knew what was coming but thought she had more time. She heard footsteps approaching Kara’s bedroom door. While she tensed and waited, Kara stood up on their bed._

_CRASH!_

_The bedroom door was slammed open. Five guards stood now in its place. Before they could open their mouths, Astra turned around and reached for Kara’s face, clutching it in her hands._

_“Be safe, Little One. Protect yourself. Don’t let anyone get to your head. You hear me. Anyone.” The guards grabbed her, separating her from Kara._

_“You have to be safe, my child ! I’ll find you ! I love you !”_

_As Kara screamed for her aunt, a guard kept her from coming after her. When she didn’t calm down, the guard reached for their tactical belt, taking a syringe out of it. They quickly injected the serum into her neck, and let her fall on the bed._

_Darkness crept upon Kara’s mind and eyes. She realized that she was crying. She hadn’t in a long time. Her aunt was crying. She had never seen her cry before. But most of all, she would never forget the look on her aunt’s face. The look of fear._

_That’s when she knew she would never see her again._

_And then everything was black._

Asher startled awake. He had been having nightmares of this specific memory for years now. Although, now that he thinks of it, it was the first time in a few days.

Asher sat up and rubbed his face. If the bags under his eyes were any indication, his night was again a short one. Shirtless, Asher threw to the side what little was left of the sheets covering his body. As his two feet touched the wooden floor, something big and fluffy slammed into him.

“Rao, Haron!” One attack from the big fluffy monster and traces left of the nightmare were forgotten. Snorting, he scratched the fur of the white, grey and black Alaskan Malamute. Whatever happened, his eighty pounds and two feet tall baby would always have his back.

Stretching his arms above his head, Asher got out of bed, padding to the adjacent kitchen with his companion. As usual, his nightmare woke him at the crack of dawn, in time for the sunrise. Nearing the fridge, he opened it and took a red steak out of it. Then, the blonde reached for the kettle on the counter beside the fridge. After filling it with water, he grabbed a handmade mug and some tea.

Carefully juggling everything in his arms without falling on his dog, Asher made his was outside, to the fire pit. With agile hands, he started a fire and disposed the tea kettle on it. Next, he set the plate with the steak on it on the ground. His furry friend knew not to rush to it. Asher lifted his left palm and his dog stopped wiggling. Waiting a few seconds, the blonde then made a _come here_ gesture with both hands. Immediately, the impressive hound jumped on the plate.

Meanwhile, Asher could hear the water boiling in the kettle. Grabbing the burning kettle’s handle, he poured the liquid into his mug. Not waiting for it to cool down, he quickly took a sip of it. Trying to relax as much as he could, he did not hear Haron rushing off into the woods.

As Asher made his way to wash his mug inside his home, he remarked the absence of a certain noise. The one made by a starving dog wolfing down food. Trying not to panic, Asher put his mug down on the ground and focused on the woods’ noises. _South east_.

As he began to run, Asher remembered something important. _The river. No._ That’s when he panicked. Running as fast as he could, Asher burst out of the woods, in front of a river. There, an Alaskan Malamute was happily swimming in it. Shaking his head and trying to slow his heartbeat down, Asher stripped off his t-shirt. Quickly folding it and putting it on the ground, he made his way to his wet furry friend.

Entering the way, the dog could sense his owner. Slowly turning his head, he faced the impassive face of Asher. The latter tries to keep his face as impassive as possible. But as soon as his dog faced him, he couldn’t keep it still. Taking Haron by surprise, he jumped on him making him yelp. In response, Haron avoided Asher and bit his backside. That stopped Asher.

“Haron ? Tell me you didn’t.” A smirk took place on his face. Asher supersped to his dog and pinched his backside. As he stood still and turned to look at the wet hound, he felt another bite on his backside. Asher burst out laughing.

“Haron ! You goof !” Still laughing, he gestured to Haron to come to him. Asher, followed by his wet friend, reached the river bank. Still amused by the events, his superhearing didn’t pick up surrounding sounds.

“Asher ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you enjoyed it ? Tell me in the comments !
> 
> Until next time folks !

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... What did you think ?
> 
> Interested in joining the long ride or not ? Tell me in the comments !
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you soon !


End file.
